1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an arc eliminator, and more particularly, to an arc eliminator having a moving rod that moves.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a distribution board (i.e., an incoming panel or a switchgear) is a facility that receives electric power and supplies electric power required for a load facility installed in a consumer. The distribution board may convert power of high voltage into power of low voltage and distribute the same. The distribution board may include a switch, a lightning arrester, a transformer, a circuit breaker, and various measurement equipment. An arc eliminator may be installed within the distribution board.
In a normal state of the arc elminator, two electrodes (a high voltage electrode and a ground electrode) are maintained to be electrically insulated in an open state (non-conduction state), and when an arc accident occurs in the distribution board, the arc eliminator rapidly electrically connects the two electrodes to short and ground each of three phases of an electrical power system and eliminate an arc.
The arc eliminator may include an arc extinguishing part, and the arc extinguishing part may be filled with SF6, an inert insulation gas having excellent insulation characteristics within a case thereof so as to insulate the interior of the arc extinguishing part with the insulating material. In the arc extinguishing part, two electrodes, i.e., a high voltage electrode and a ground electrode, are installed to be spaced apart from each other within the case formed with an insulating material, and a movable electrode may be installed to be varied in position within the case.
The high voltage electrode of the arc extinguishing part is connected to a fixed bus bar provided in the distribution board and high voltage power may be constantly applied thereto.
The ground electrode of the arc extinguishing part may be connected to a ground of a location where the distribution board is installed through a ground bus bar or a ground cable.
The arc eliminator may have a closing mode in which the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode are conducted by the movable electrode and an opening mode (or a return mode) in which the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode are maintained to be insulated, rather than being conducted by the movable electrode.
When the arc eliminator is in the closing mode, the movable electrode of the arc extinguishing part may move to come into contact with the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode to conduct the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode.
When the arc eliminator is in the opening mode (or in the return mode), the movable electrode of the arc extinguishing part may move not to contact at least one of the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode to insulate the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode.
When the system of the distribution board is in an activated state, the high voltage electrode of the arc eliminator may be led in to be connected to the fixed bus bar, and here, the arc eliminator should be in an open state.
When the arc eliminator is in the closing state, the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode are conducted, and thus, if the arc eliminator is led in in the closing state, an arc accident may occur.